To Fly Away rewrite
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: What if your only dream was to be free? What if that dream was finally within your grasp? Can Kagura take that leap of faith and find a way for the wind to be free once again?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I went back and reread this story the other day and I wasn't happy with it, so I decided to fix that. Here's the rewrite, I'm still working on it so please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

_I hate him, I hate him so much. I wish I could get away, and just leave him behind_.

The wind billowed through her ebony hair and, as the distance between her and her despised increased, the anger in her heart subdued as she allowed the days' occurrences replay through her mind.

_Kuso, that damned half-demon. Why do I let him control my emotions and control what I do?_

* * *

The room was dark, only the a beam of moonlight being cast down through an open window. The silhouette of a woman stood in the center of the beam, facing outward. The curvaceous figure stood alone in the dark, deep in thought.

"Kagura" a deep, menacing voice drifted from the shadows.

"Yes Naraku" Kagura choked out as stared out the window before her. _Not a moment rest, not a minute to myself to think._

"I have a task for you my creation." he said, his red eyes pierced through darkness, through her back, and into her soul. His stare pierced her soul but could not touch her heart. No, her heart he could not shake with that gaze for her heart was nowhere within his line of sight. That precious item he stole from her long ago, the moment he created her. He tore it right out of her back and a spider scar is all that remains in its place. The heart he placed in a ceramic jar that sits atop shelf, always within his beckoning.

"Yes Naraku, what is it you wish me to do?"

"The priestess. Inuyasha's priestess. I want you to bring her to me."

"Alive I presume?"

"Yes! Alive and unharmed. I do not want a hair out of line on her head."

Turning to address him, she contested his orders "That may be unavoidable in order to incapacitate her."

"Very well, I will leave as soon as I have made preparations." bowing as low as her pride would allow, Kagura stood upright once more and turned to leave the room.

"Do not fail me today Kagura, for if you do, it may be your last" Naraku called out at her retreating back.

Kagura faltered at his threat a moment before continuing out, fighting every urge to slam the door behind her.

_Damn him! How dare he threaten my life again! Soon, soon I will be free to fly._

Entering her room, Kagura walked about as she collected her necessary tools – her feather to fly upon and her fan. Staring up at her wall, a smile graced her lips as she chose a fan for the day. Close to twenty fans littered her wall, all open and hanging for their decorations to be seen. Each just as beautiful as the next, harmless in appearance, but deadly in her hands.

A knock on the door caused her to spin on her heel.

"Enter"

The ghostly white figure of her sister entered the room, mirror in hand, and closed the door behind her.

"Kanna...What is it?"

"Naraku has summoned you to take the priestess hasn't he?"

"You know very well he has. That stupid half-demon! If I could, I'd tear that shard right out of him and slice of his head."

"You know it's not that easy sister."

"I know that sister. We are nowhere near powerful enough to take out Naraku."

"Not on our own we're not, but with Inuyasha's group and his half brother, perhaps we could be."

"But if we were to defy him he would destroy us before even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could stop him."

"Then perhaps we need make sure to not give him the chance"

"But how?" Kagura clearly distraught summoned a fan from her wall as she began to toy with it in her hands. Pacing the room she stood to stare out the window as Kanna continued.

"If we make Naraku believe that we are still loyal the entire battle until the very end. Lure him into a false sense of security until the very end."

"How exactly do you expect us to do that?"

"Simple sister, we tell them."

Spinning on her heels, Kagura turned to face her sister "Naraku will be watching my every move. I cannot just stop and have a chat with Inuyasha's group now can I?"

"No, but once you get the priestess you can talk to her. I will lead Naraku to believe that you are being pursued and that is why you are taking so long to return."

"But how do I get her to believe me?"

"Be the real you sister. Do whatever you have to, just gain her trust." Kanna's eyes flashed white again as she quickly turned towards the door. "I must go, Naraku is on his way. Take the demon hunter boy with you as a peace offering."

With that Kanna disappeared into the shadows as the door flew open.

"KAGURA!"

"Yes Lord Naraku" Kagura replied with a bow of the head.

"Why are you still here?! Did I not give you orders to fulfill?!"

"I was just preparing my lord. I wanted to ensure I did not fail you today."

"Well are you done preparing?!" irritation clearly discernible in his voice.

"Yes milord, but I was thinking. Perhaps I should take the boy with me to make sure I don't fail. He could be of use distracting the monk and priestess."

"Very well. Take the boy. I don't care what happens to him anyway." Spinning on his heel, Naraku summoned Kohaku with his mind as he left the room.

* * *

Entering the courtyard, Kagura summoned her feather as she saw Kohaku walking from the other side of the courtyard.

Climbing aboard the duo flew off, beginning their long journey towards the group.

"Kagura, do we have to attack my sister again?"

"No Kohaku, you don't have to do a thing. I will do it all, just stay aboard the feather when the battle begins. I intend to win you your freedom today and Kanna's and mine soon to follow."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but she is and I trust her visions."

_Please sister. I hope you know what you're doing. _

As she let herself get lost in her thoughts the wind drifted a familiar scent to her nose.

_I understand now sister. Perhaps today will be the day we begin the fight for our freedom after all._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha slow down!" Sango yelled from behind as Kirara struggled to keep up with him.

"Yes Inuyasha. We just have a small rumor of Naraku's location. Please slow down, we shouldn't rush into this" Miroku called forward as well

"I'm not letting that bastard get away this time. Besides, it wasn't a small rumor, it was clearly Kagura's doing."

"But why that village? And the rumors said no one was killed or injured. It just said there was an unnatural wind storm. Why didn't she hurt anyone or do anything?" Kagome pondered out loud from Inuyasha's back.

* * *

Wind whipping through her hair, Kagura did her best to mask her scent on the wind as they approached the group.

"Remember Kohaku, no matter what you are not to harm anyone. You are not the bait this time. You are our bargaining chip. I will provide you your freedom and perhaps they will do the same for me and Kanna."

"I understand. I promise not to move."

As soon as their understanding was made, the trees below them rustled and Inuyasha's form launched out, Kagome on his back. Landing in the clearing, Kagome climbed down as Kirara launched forth and Miroku and Sango jumped down.

"Kagura! Give me back my brother you bitch!!" launching her Hiraikotsu at the wind witch, Kagura merely laughed and brushed it away with a wave of her fan. Floating down from the feather, Kagura stood not far from the group as she smirked and took in the demon exterminator's glare.

"So quick to attack demon slayer. You truly are a blind fool." Chuckling to herself, she erected a barrier of wind around her as she continued. "What if I had not blocked the attack, it could have hit and injured your dear brother. And the fall from that hight would have killed him for sure."

"SHUT UP! Just give him back!!" Sango launched herself forward, rushing at Kagura with her sword as Inuyasha landed in front of her, blocking her sword with his sheathe.

"Sango stop! You can't defeat her like this. You need to gain a level head before you fight her. This is what she wants."

Unnoticed by Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku rushed forward in Sango's stead. Angered by the pain and mockery that Kagura caused to Sango.

"Damn you Kagura. I have had enough of Naraku and his abominations."

"MIROKU NO!" Kagome yelled at him as he unraveled his prayer beads and cast them at Kagura.

When the wind tunnel did not issue forth, a genuine if not somewhat cruel for the group laugh flew from Kagura's mouth.

"I don't need just Naraku's bugs to defeat that little wind gust of yours, priest. I am the wind goddess, the wind is at my beck and call. It takes merely a flick of my wrist to control the wind that threatens to pull you apart from the inside."

"What is going on? Where did this power come from?" Kagome whispered to herself as she stared at her seemingly helpless friends before her.

"Kagome! Do you sense any shards on her?!" Inuyasha called to her, thinking the same questions as her.

Concentrating hard, Kagome sensed only one jewel shard, the one in Kohaku.

"No, the only jewel is the one in Kohaku's back."

"Kagura!" Inuyasha bellowed as he began to walk towards her himself. "Where did you get this power from? What do you want with this village?!"

"This village? Ha! I want nothing with them. What I wanted was to get your attention. And this power? I've had it all along. I just enjoyed toying with you and Naraku. But now my games are over!" Raising up her fan, Kagura removed her barrier and lashed out at the group.

"Dance of the Dead!" As her attack issued forth, the group realized that she had lead them not to a clearing in the forest, but to the graveyard beside the village. The corpses issued from the ground and began attacking the group and separating Kagome away a little.

Smirking at her own success, she raised her arm once more for another attack.

"Dance of the Dragon!" The corpses fell back down again as a tornado sprung to life, surrounding Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara while isolating Kagome and Shippo from them.

Raising up her bow and notching an arrow, Kagome let it fly towards Kagura, as Kagura flicked her wrist to send it flying into a tree. Another flip and Shippo was sent flying backwards into a tree, knocking him unconscious immediately.

"Now priestess, my purpose here is to get you. Don't make me hurt your friends anymore." Motioning towards the tornado, the sounds of Inuyasha's attacks and Miroku and Sango's cries reached Kagome's ears. "Come quietly and peacefully and I will spare them anymore pain."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't. But given my rise in powers do you really expect to win?"

"Very well, but you better not hurt them anymore."

Motioning above her, the feather floated down and she and Kagome climbed on. Once they were high enough to be out of Inuyasha's reach, Kagura released the tornado and flew off as fast as she could, masking their scents all the while.

"Dammit! How did she get so strong?!" Inuyasha cursed as he stared at where the disappeared, unable to pursue as the other four were now unconscious.

Turning to his friends, he began to move them to shelter and set up camp for the night.

_Kagome, please be alright._

* * *

Kagura sniffed on the air as she changed their direction slightly once again.

"What are you doing?! Why are we going in circles?"

"Quiet girl?! Would you rather me take you to Naraku immediately?"

Kagura's outburst caused Kagome to clamp her mouth shut as they continued onward. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and ensuring they were on the right path, Kagura turned to address Kagome again.

"Priestess, I apologize for my outburst. This is a very ..." stumbling on the words she paused a moment to ensure her message came out clearly. "stressful day for me."

"Oh yes, kicking our ass and doing your master's bidding must be very hard for a minion like you"

"Please Kagome-sama" Kohaku intervened before Kagura could retort. "Please try to understand. None of us work for Naraku because we wish it, we do it because we must. He controls our lives and with a wave of his hand he could end them."

"What?"

"What the boy says is true. My heart does not lie in my chest, nor does my sister Kanna's. Naraku has them near him. If we betray him, he will kill us in an instant. As for the boy, that shard controls his life, but hopefully we will be rid of that risk soon enough." Nodding towards Kohaku, the boy stripped himself of his shirt and turned his back to the girls. "Now priestess, take this brush and mark for me on his back exactly where the shard is."

"Why? What are you going to do?!"

"I am going to do nothing, but hopefully Lord Sesshomaru will remove it and restore his life with the Tenseiga."

"Why would he do that? And why would you do that?" Confusion riddled Kagome's features as Kagura calmed herself once again.

"As the boy said, we are pawns, puppets. I am freeing him as a goodwill gesture to you and your group. I believe returning him without any strings attached would bode well with the exterminator. Kanna and I need your help to defeat Naraku and free ourselves and for that we will help you fight him and help you win."

"Why would you defeat him. What about your hearts?"

"He would not know of the deception until the end. Right now Kanna is showing him a fake fight with Inuyasha. One where Sesshomaru intervenes and the boy here is taken back. We need your help and this is the only way we could attempt to gain your trust." As Kagura finished, Sesshomaru's form became visible in a clearing up ahead. "Now quickly girl. I hate to make you decide now whether to trust me or not, but you must mark that jewel now before I begin my negotiations with the demon Lord."

Kagome bit her lower lip as she took in the information and struggled with what to do.

_How can I trust her? She just hurt my friends and expects us to help her? _

Looking forward without another moment's hesitation, Kagome marked the jewel shard on Kohaku's back. _I will decide whether to believe her later. For now, if I can save Kohaku, I will deal with Kagura later._

Kagura smiled at the priestess as she erected her wind barrier around them again and lowered the feather towards Sesshomaru.

Turning to face them, Sesshomaru grabbed his Tokijin and launched into the air – preparing to destroy them all, friend or foe.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I know it has been awhile but I hit a bit of writer's block and left the country for the summer. I will be going home soon, unfortunately, but I start training and classes soon as well. I will try to update as soon as I can but please bare with me. Reviews are always a great encouragement :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Turning to face them, Sesshomaru grabbed his Tokijin and launched into the air – preparing to destroy them all, friend or foe._

* * *

Tokijin impacted Kagura's wind barrier with a flash of light and a wave of wind spewing out from all directions along the line of impact. Yet with all the flash and flare, the barrier did not budge an inch, as Kagura sat proudly behind the barrier and Kagome cowered away from the blade.

Realizing that his sword was doing no damage, Sesshomaru called off his assault with a graceful backflip and practically floated down to the ground – landing without even a grass blade out of place. Rushing to their Lord's side, Rin and Jaken flew from the trees and stopped on either side of Sesshomaru's legs.

Lowering the feather to the ground, barrier in tact, Kagura dismounted her feather and motioned for the other two to follow suit.

"So have you finally left my idiot brother, priestess?"

"No, I'm a hostage."

Cocking an eyebrow at her response, Sesshomaru chuckled as he continued. "Oh so my moronic sibling failed once again against Naraku's minions?"

"I would not laugh if I were you Lord Sesshomaru" Kagura interrupted, stepping in front of Kagome. "You have still yet to damage a single hair on my head."

"A mistake I will quickly correct."

"Ah, so eager to rush into battle." Holding up her hand to halt his leap, Kagura spoke again. "I come here not to fight you, nor on Naraku's behalf. I have come on the behalf of me and my sister, and with a request."

"A request? Of me? Now I know you must be dilerious."

Waving her hand before her, Kohaku approached, shirt still off. As he smile coyly at Rin, he turned his back to them, revealing the mark drawn by Kagome.

"This is where his jewel shard is embedded in his body. I would like for you to remove it and then return him to life with the Tenseiga."

"And why would I do that? What benefit would it have for me?"

"The boy would be freed of Naraku's control. Free to disobey, free to attack. In a few days, I will lead both you and your half-brother's group to Naraku's stronghold. There Kanna and myself will betray Naraku and aid the rest of you in destroying him. I have told you once before, I am the wind and should be free. It is now that I seek my freedom."

"What does this boy have to do with it?"

"I need the priestess with me, but your brother is too thick-headed to trust me while I have her. This boy is a beacon of hope, a gift in exchange for borrowing his priestess."

_I'm not a possession. _Kagome grumbled in her thoughts as she crossed her arms and fought off a pout.

"I see no reason to help him, and I have no need of my brother's help" Decision made, Sesshomaru turned to leave, but was halted by a slight tug on his pant leg. Looking down at the obstruction, he found Rin's eyes gazing up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Kohaku-kun is my friend. Please help him? Save him like you saved Rin." The girl pleaded not only with her words, but with her eyes. The same eyes that brought him food and water when he was injured. The same eyes that caused him to take pity upon her and save her life. The only eyes that could even chip the heart of stone.

A slight sigh escaped his lips, and everyone in the area could swear they imagined a slight change in demeanor it occurred so fast. Sesshomaru turned back and approached the barrier.

"Come forth boy." Drawing his Tenseiga, he stood and waited.

With the Tokijin safely sheathed, Kagura opened the barrier enough for the boy to step out and sealed it immediately behind him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her actions and smirked to himself.

"You are still Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Do not take me for a fool." motioning to the boy, to take the attention away from her.

Gazing at the line intently, he turned towards Kagome. "How deep in is it?"

"Oh!, um it is about 2 inches in."

"Very well. This will hurt greatly boy, but you will return shortly without any pain."

Nodding at his instructions, Kohaku stood very still as he stared up in to Kagura's eyes.

With a swift movement and a flash of light, blood spewed into the air and Sesshomaru's fingers gleamed with the light of a jewel shard. Kohaku's eyes widened in shock before going completely blank, as his body fell limp on the ground.

Staring down at the boy, Sesshomaru raised the Tenseiga in his hand as he watch for the demons of the underworld to arise. With another flash of light, Tenseiga lashed out its powers and the demons were gone. As Kohaku's body breathed again, Tenseiga was sheathed and the barrier around Kagura and Kagome fell.

"Priestess, this is yours." Tossing the gem towards her, Kagome clumsily caught the shard that purified instantly upon touching her skin.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura called out as he began to walk away, Rin and Jaken in tow. Pausing, but not turning, she knew that was meant for her to continue. "Two days. I will leave my scent on the wind and lead both you and your brother to us. It will end in two days."

"Very well, but make no mistake pawn. This will not be done for your sake. Naraku is an abomination who thought he could control me. For that his life is mine."

"Understood."

Kagome, Kagura and Kohaku watched as the trio disappeared into the forest. Climbing aboard the feather once more, tears began to fall down Kohaku's cheeks as a grin broke out on his face. Seeing the tears, Kagome's brow instantly furrowed as she reached out for him.

"Are you alright?"

"Alright? I'm fantastic! The voices are gone. The dark voices telling me to kill are gone! There's only me in my mind again."

"I hate to break this little happy moment up." Kagura began, drawing both their attentions. "Kagome, give Kohaku the jewel shards."

"What?"

"The only way to keep them out of Naraku's command is to give them to Kohaku. I will tell him Kohaku got them from you in battle but was then apprehended by the group as I stole you away."

"But, I couldn't"

"Do you still not trust what I have told you?" Turning finally to look at them, she stared directly into Kagome's eyes. "I have gained the trust or at least the belief of the Lord of the Western lands, but I cannot get a simple priestess to understand. Naraku controls me and that will end in two days." sighing as the determination in Kagome's eyes barely faltered she attempted once more. "Very well, keep the shards. We will return to the Inuyasha group now. I will remain in my barrier as you and Kohaku step out. You will give the shards to your hanyou and explain the situation to them. Explain Kohaku is better and what has happened to make him this way. Then, you will willing return to me."

"I'll what?!"

"I could take you again by force, if I must. But to gain your demon's trust, you must come willingly."

A hand on her shoulder caused Kagome to jump in her seat as she turned to observe Kohaku.

"She speaks the truth. You don't understand the torment he puts us through. This is the only way. I knew nothing of this until a few hours ago. Naraku could read my every thought, but with Kanna distracting him, he would not bother. Please Kagome, you must trust us."

Sighing in confusion, Kagome looked from Kohaku's eyes to Kagura's and back. Realizing this may be their only chance and a very good one at that, she merely nodded at the two.

"You do realize, you may have won me over, but Inuyasha is a different matter. Hell we might have to attack him to get him to let me leave"

With a chuckle the group flew on, as the scent of Inuyasha grew stronger on the wind.


End file.
